


Indulgences

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samar and Red share a meal (prompt courtesy of iwantthepony on Tumblr). Smutty with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

Samar had done a lot of warring with herself to bring her to this moment. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, accessed her speed dial. She pressed a button, held the phone to her ear and waited.

“Samar, my dear.” Red’s voice was as calm as ever. “What do you need?”

“When I called you for assistance on the Kenyon case, you asked me if I was calling you for social reasons.” Samar started. “At that point, I wasn’t.”

There was a pause. “And now you are?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I am.” Samar was up front about what she wanted. And in this moment, she wanted him.

There was another pause on the other end of the line. This one was much longer, and for one brief moment, Samar was worried he’d hung up. Had she completely misinterpreted his question? Or perhaps he’d found someone else, assuming she wasn’t interested. 

The next moment, she wondered why she cared so much. She wasn’t expecting anything out of this. Hell, now that she thought about it, she didn’t know why she’d called in the first place. “You know, it’s funny that you called me. I’m currently in this delightful hotel, and they have the most divine food.” He spoke, and she let out a quiet breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “But it’s no fun eating alone. So, how would you like to join me?”

“What about Dembe?” Samar asked.

“As close to me as Dembe is, I’m certain I’m not his type.” Samar could actually  _hear_ the smirk in Reddington’s voice. “So, what do you say? Join me for dinner?”

She could be sarcastic, and she knew that. But this was why she had called. To see what a social call with Raymond Reddington felt like. “That sounds nice. Send me the address.”

“Fantastic. See you soon.” Red spoke, and then she ended the call. Her phone beeped with a text from him. and the address of a hotel. Plus the room number.

Samar knew that Red likely wouldn’t care if she got dolled up. But she looked down at her outfit and decided that it just wasn’t right for the evening. Knowing Red, the hotel he was in was probably far fancier than she was used to. That thought in mind, she moved to her closet and opened the doors. She kept her everyday wear, except for her leather jackets and her boots, for obvious reasons, in the chest of drawers by the door of her bedroom. Her fancy clothing was all kept in the closet. She mused over the dresses as she pushed them all aside one at a time, until she reached the perfect one.

A near devilish smile broke out on her face.

It was pretty, black, with lacy sleeves. And it wasn’t backless, so she wasn’t worried about anyone seeing anything she didn’t want them to. It stopped just above her knees, so it left some things to the imagination. Smiling, she changed into it. Deciding to leave her hair down, she put on a bit of lipstick. Then, grabbing a thin black sweater, she threw it on and went for a pair of matching heels instead of her usual choice of boots. Satisfied, she headed out the door, locking it behind her.

 

When Red opened the door, Samar swore his eyes almost bugged out of his head for a split second before he composed himself. The rush of pride and satisfaction she felt was unexpected but not unwelcome. “You look ravishing.” He said, and she didn’t miss the way his eyes traveled down the length of her body before moving up to her eyes once more. He stepped back to let her into the room.

“Thank you.” She said as she stepped inside, and she said a mental thank you that Samuel had requested she perfect walking in heels in case she needed to wear them for a mission. The ones she wore weren’t exceptionally high, but it was the thought that counted. “Nice room.” She said, and her gaze fell on the table, and the white table cloth. And was that a _candle_ in the center of it, giving the room some ambiance? She turned around to look at him.

“I’m glad you like it. Shall we sit?” Red asked, walking over to pull out her chair for her. “You must be hungry.” She walked over and sat down the chair he had pulled out, smiling at him as he pushed it before going back to his own seat.

Come to think of it, Samar was. “What’s on the menu?” Smiling, Red pulled the top off the tray that was in front of her, and her eyes widened. “I haven’t had this in years.” It was her favorite food. She looked at him. “How did you know?” She asked curiously.

“I know everything about the people tasked with finding me.” He responded cryptically, smirking as she rolled her eyes. In between bites of their respective meals, they made conversation with one another, and it was at this time Samar realized Dembe wasn’t in the room at all, though he had been upon her arrival.

“Where’s Dembe?” She asked, though it was mostly curiosity driving her.

“I asked him to step outside when you arrived. I hope that’s okay?” Red looked at her.

She nodded. “It’s fine. I was just curious.” Samar wasn’t sure how to go about this, in all honesty. Sure, she’d called Red with sex being the endgame, but she had no idea how to accomplish it. She couldn’t just treat this like a mission, because Red was so much more to her. “You know, you never told me what you liked about this dress.” She said after a moment of thinking.

Red’s brow rose, and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. But then he composed himself and rose from his chair, walking casually over. “The color suits you.” He said, eyes roaming once more over her form.

“What else?” Samar rose from her own chair to meet him, noting that in her heels she was maybe an inch shorter than him.

Red reached out to trace his hand over her side. “It looks beautiful on you.” He said.

“And if I said I wanted to take it off?” Samar looked at him with a challenge in her eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Red still looked surprised. “In fact, I think you would look even more beautiful out of it.” That was all the confirmation Samar needed. Reaching around, she started to undo the zipper of her dress. “Would you like me to? I’m sure I could get it undone easier.” Red offered kindly, and she managed a smile.

As nice as the offer was, however, she knew that couldn’t happen. Sure, if they were going to do this, she knew he would see the scars eventually. Or perhaps he would feel them first. Regardless, they were the one thing she felt self conscious about. “I think I’ve got it, thank you, though.”

Red nodded. He paused, seeming to wonder if he should say what he wanted to. “We all have scars, Samar.” He said softly, and she was startled by just how easily he seemed to be able to read her. “Would it make you feel better if I showed you mine first?”

Well it certainly wouldn’t hurt. But though she was thinking it, she wouldn’t say it. Instead, she just nodded. She watched Red take off his jacket and drape it over the chair he had been sitting in. Then he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes moved over his body as the skin was revealed to her. She spotted a few scars that were long healed. A bullet wound in his shoulder, a knife wound in his side. On his neck, a small hole from what looked like a pen. Her brows furrowed. There were a few scrapes that looked like they had been painful at the time.

“The worst of it is on my back. I’m assuming you’re the same?” Red asked, and again she nodded, rendered genuinely speechless by how vulnerable he was being with her. She finished unzipping her dress and stepped out of it, closer to him. And in turn, he stepped closer to her. Then he reached out and gently pulled her close to him, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

Samar slid her arms around his neck, and started to reach for his back. But then she stopped and looked at him. “May I?”

“Please, by all means.” Red responded, and with that confirmation, Samar moved her arms from around his neck and reached around to touch his back. She could feel the scarred skin, burns if she had to guess, all along his back. Maybe it was selfish, but she liked how they felt. They made her realize she wasn’t alone. “You’re beautiful, you know.” As he murmured this against her shoulder, she could feel his fingers moving up and down her back, and she shivered as his hands moved over her scars tenderly. He leaned in, but then stopped, stroking her face with a feather light touch.

She leaned into his touch. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” She asked softly, causing him to chuckle.

“I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.” Red told her, and then he kissed her softly on the lips.

“Trust me, you’re not even close to overstepping your boundaries.” She murmured when they came up for air. She kissed him again, and he reciprocated. The couch was closer, and the more into it they got, the more Samar didn’t care where they were. So she moved over towards it, but her caught her hand.

“You deserve better than that.” Red told her simply. He kept his arms wrapped around her. “May I?” Confused, she nodded. He brought her close and lifted her up into his arms. She trusted him not to drop her, wrapping her legs around his waist solely to keep him close as he carried her to the bed.

The sheets were soft under her back. Red was careful as he climbed onto the bed after kicking off his shoes. He placed his hands on either side of her head and used that to keep himself up so he didn’t rest his full weight on her. And then he kissed her again, which she happily welcomed. His eyes roamed over her body. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He breathed, and she shivered feeling his breath on her skin. He lowered his lips to her neck, and kissed down to the skin just above her bra. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. It felt like he was worshiping her body, and she’d never had that before. 

In between kisses, he continued to mention how beautiful she was. When he switched to the other side and kissed the same direction as he had the first, he slid his hands around her to hold her close, and unclasped her bra. Her own hands came up to his back, and she idly traced patterns over the scarred skin. She lowered her arms only for him to slide the straps of her bra down her arms, baring her chest to him. He stroked her sides, pressing a kiss to each breast. “I repeat: You are beautiful.” He said, but ‘You are beautiful’ was spoken in Farsi.

She blushed deeply. “And _you_ are still wearing more clothing than I am.” He smirked and undid his pants, taking them off in one smooth motion and leaving himself in a pair of grey boxer briefs.

“Better?” He asked.

“It’ll do for the moment.” She teased, kissing him again.

“You, Samar, are going to be the death of me.” Red’s tone was filled with a playful exasperation, and Samar laughed.

“Well, if you’re just going to complain, we can easily stop.” Samar told him, but her words cut off with a hitch of breath as he slid his hand into her underwear. He was smirking like the Cheshire Cat as he pushed one finger inside of her, and she arched into his ministrations.

“Still want me to stop?” Red asked casually, adding another finger.

“Don’t you dare.” Samar responded with a moan.

Red pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving his fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm. “I’m not planning on it.” He continued his ministrations, kissing all over her chest and shoulders. Samar knew she had to get him back. In between her sounds of sheer pleasure, she slid her hand deftly into his boxers and gripped him, smirking when his breath hitched. In time with his fingers, she started to pump him. Now they only had one barrier of clothing each to remove. “What do you say we stop this little game and get straight to the point?” Red asked, and she noted with a sense of triumph that he was breathing hard.

“Sounds good.” Samar responded, aware of her own heavy breathing, and removed her hand from inside his boxers. He removed his fingers from inside of her, and suddenly she could breathe again, though her body craved him even more now than it had when she first walked in. It took him all of five seconds to take off his boxers. 

She started to do the same with her underwear, but his hands on her hips stopped her. “Let me.” He told her softly. “Because I’m not quite done worshiping your body yet.” Samar felt the heat of his words as clearly as she did his touch on her skin. His fingers trailed over her sides, down her thighs, to hook in the waistband of her underwear and pull it down her legs. But he didn’t remove it just yet. Instead, he moved back up to her stomach and started kissing down it. But instead of going where she needed him to, he moved to her legs and kissed a path down her left one. He whispered the Farsi word for beautiful once again as he came up and repeated the process with the other leg.

To say she was impatient and desperate for him would be a massive understatement. “Reddington, what happened to stopping this little game?” She got out through clenched teeth, chest heaving. He was so close yet so far from where she desperately needed him to be. “Fuck me right now or mark my words, you’ll have to get yourself off.”

Red stopped kissing her thighs and moved up instead to kiss her on the lips. “Give me a second, I need to grab-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m on the pill. And I have an IUD.” Samar told him, meeting his gaze. “You have three seconds, Red, I swear…” Her train of thought derailed in the next instant, because in the next instant he was pushing home inside her. She was wet enough that it didn’t hurt at all, not to mention his fingers had stretched her out as well. She buried her face in his shoulder as he started a slow but deep rhythm, clutching onto his back.

“Don’t hide your face.” He grunted. “I want to hear everything you’re feeling as it happens.” Red picked up the pace, and slid his hand between their bodies so his thumb could tease her clit. The moan of pleasure that she let out as a result had him groaning out his own pleasure and continuing his deep, and now quicker, rhythm. The whole time, he didn’t stop rubbing her clit.

Before she knew it, she was close to the edge. She was torn between not wanting it to end and wanting nothing more than to fall. “Red…” She whimpered. Could he tell how close she was? She wouldn’t be surprised.

She felt his teeth nipping her earlobe. “That’s it, Samar. Come for me.” He murmured, though it sounded more like a grunt at this point. His thrusts had become more erratic, and she took this to mean that he was close, too. 

He applied the tiniest bit of pressure to her clit, and that was all she needed. “Raymond!” She cried out, using his given name for the first time since she had known him. Her release washed over her intensely, but in the midst of it, she felt him reach his as well with a moan of her name. Despite that, he kept moving inside of her, helping her through it. And when they were both spent, he pulled out of her to lay beside her.

She started to get up, knowing how it went, usually anyway. But he caught her wrist. “You don’t have to leave.” He panted, clearly spent from his release.

She was, too, and in all honesty, she didn’t want to move. So she laid back down and let him wrap his arm around her, but only after he pulled the blanket over top of them. “I’ll stay for a little while.” She murmured, letting her eyes close.

When she opened them it was morning. Warm and safe and content, she fell back to sleep in Red’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud of this fic actually. I think I like it even more than Rock You Like a Hurricane. I wrote this ages ago but am just posting it now.


End file.
